Dreaming of You
by serenity uchiha
Summary: Bella is running away with Edward. While she's getting ready she falls asleep and starts reminiscing on all their special moments together. I'm not good with summaries. SONGFIC.


1**HEY EVERYONE ITS YOUR FAVORITE UCHIHA: SERENITY!**

**SO YEAH THIS IS MY FIRST SONGFIC AND I'M PRETTY EXCITED. I GOT THE INSPIRATION FOR IT... WELL ACTUALLY I DON'T KNOW HOW. IT JUST CAME TO ME. LOL. WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. THIS IS ONE OF FAVORITE SONGS.**

**THANKS TO MY BETA-READER AYAME. **

**I ALSO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY SECRET CRUSH. I KNOW I'M A GIRL IN LOVE. SO BEFORE MY INNER INTERRUPTS... LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR DREAMING OF YOU.**

Bella was anxiously packing, putting all her things in her bag. She was so nervous. She stopped for a moment to look out her window. It was a full moon tonight. Her thoughts immediately drifted to the love of her life: Edward.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too. _

She has been waiting for this night for what felt like forever. Bella was going to run away with Edward and the Cullens tonight at midnight. Currently it was 8:30. Bella crept downstairs to see how Charlie was doing. She was surprised when she saw him asleep in front of the T.V. Luckily for her Charlie was heavy sleeper. She tiptoed over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye and thank you for everything," she whispered to him.

Tears of joy and sadness were beginning to fill her eyes. When she returned upstairs she sat quietly on her bed. '8:40,' she thought, 'I better get some sleep if I want to stay awake during the trip.' She lied down on her bed on slowly drifting off to sleep.

Her dreams consisted of nothing but Edward.

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Then here in my room,_

_Dreaming about you and me _

Bella's dream started with the first day she met Edward. It was Bella's first day of high school in Forks and she was at lunch sitting with Jessica, a girl in her Trigonometry and Spanish class. She looked over her shoulder and saw them. The Cullens were eating lunch and unlike the other students they weren't gawking at her. She turned around and asked Jessica about them. After her explanation she looked back only to see a pair of black eyes looking at her.

_Wonder if you even see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked through my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

The scenery changed. Bella was walking on the sidewalktwo guys following her. When she turned on a corner she stopped dead in her tracks just realizing she wasn't being followed but herded. Two more guys were in front of her. She turned to run in the opposite direction, but couldn't when the other two were behind her. Suddenly a car turned around the corner. Bella ran into the street and the car skidded to a stop. Edward's silky, furious voice hissed telling her to get in. Once she did Edward drove off. Even though he was angry at the guys for what they possibly could have done she was grateful he saved her.

_I just want to hold you close_

_But so far, all I have are dreams of you_

_So, I wait for the day and the courage to say_

_How much I love you (Yes I do)_

Scenery after scenery changed. Every single part of her dream included Edward. Whether it was when he touched her cheek while dropping her off at gym or when she first saw what happens to his body when he's in the sun. Every special moment they spent together was included.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Then here in my room,_

_Dreaming about you and me_

_Ahh...I can't stop dreamin of you_

_Ahh... I can't stop dreamin_

Then her dream changed into the most special one of them all. She was in her room lying in her bed with Edward lying next to her. He was humming a lullaby into her ear, trying to get her to sleep.The next morning Bella woke up to find Edward sitting in a rocking chair across the room. After having her "human moment" she went back to him. He told her he heard talking in her sleep again. Saying the three words he thought he'd never hear, "I love you." She whispered them into his ear. His reply being "you are my life." Bella knew that in his own poetic way he was saying that he loved her.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I'd stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me_

_And said "I love you; I love you too"_

Bella woke up with a start when she felt an all too familiar hand icy cold face stroking her face. She looked up to see Edward's beautiful pale angel face. His topaz eyes were soft yet scared. She knew what he was afraid of.

"Its time to leave," he whispered to her.

"I'm ready."

He picked up her duffle bag and carried her with one arm. He swiftly climbed out her window and carried her to his silver Volvo. Gently setting her in the passenger seat with her stuff in the back.

"Are you absolutely sure youwant to do this?" he asked half-hoping she'll say no.

"We've been through this. You transform me into one of you and we run away together, with your family."

"I'm still hoping you'd change your mind. I mean you still have your whole life ahead of you. I don't want this to be the end for you."

"I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be your life. Your twilight."

Edward sighed. They had already settled this matter weeks ago, but he couldn't help but hope that she would change her mind. But with Bella being Bella he knew he couldn't change her mind no matter how hard he tried. He lifted his finger and traced her collarbone making her heart beat erratically. He chuckled softly and brought his venom dabbed fangs to her neck and bit her. She transformed into one of them: a vampire.

"Now we'll be together forever," she stated happily.

"Forever," he agreed. Together they drove off into the night.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Then here in my room,_

_Dreaming with you endlessly..._

**so there's my first songfic. I know the transformation takes about 3 days, but for this fic I needed her transform right then and there. So yeah hoped you like it and please R&R. Thank you. I love you all!**

**Serenity Uchiha**


End file.
